Of Wolf and Man
by IamAlbagubrath
Summary: Two kingdoms, two brothers, a war to stop the slaughter of innocent people. Lycan au
1. Prologue

Prologue

It started with two Kingdoms.

In a world where things that seemed impossible, were quite possible.

Men being able to turn into beast at the full moon.

Sometimes, whenever they pleased.

The two kingdoms in this tale are one of men and one of lycanthropes. To keep peace in the land, the two oldest boys of each kingdom were promised to one another.

Allistair to Lars.

Arthur to Francis.

When they would come of age, the boys would be able to go off to make their own kingdoms. Taking their father's places. Merging the kingdoms for the better. Lycan and human together.

The day came and went rather quickly until unrest in Arthur and Francis' kingdom started to pour out in the land. Arthur wanted more land and to get it he started attacking innocent people of Allistair and Lars' kingdom. Burning down villages and killing people.

This is where the story begins.

All-out war has begun.

And brother is pitted against brother.

Of wolf and man.


	2. Chapter 1

Of Wolf and Man

Chapter I:

Alli stood in the streets of the most recently raided village. Lars walked beside him in his wolf form, keeping sharp eyes out for anyone other than the people they were supposed to be helping. He took a moment to look over at his mate. Alli looked genuinely in pain. He loved these people and they him. He hated knowing that Arthur thought he could just come in and destroy the peace that they and their parents worked so hard for.

The sounds of mothers weeping, not only for children but pups as well. The howls and the sobbing was so loud. Houses were still burning as well. Lars leaned over and nudged his head against the redhead's, pulling him out of his daze and looking back at the wolf. He placed his hand against the side of the large beast head and nuzzled his head against him. "Thank ya… et's hard ta see 'em all hurtin' like this…" He said looking around the village. Lars nodded once and nudged his wet nose against the Scot's pale cheek. "Should we go home, Allistair?" Lars asked through his mind, tilting his head to the side. He sighed and leaned against him a little and shook his head. "Nae. Best help bury the dead." He said moving over to a she-wolf who was trying to nudge her pup awake. Alli placed his hand on her head and she looked up at him. "Ah'm sorry. Ah will do everything in mah power to git back at the person who did this. Ah will." She nodded and nuzzled his hand, letting him move to pick up her dead pup and take him away to be buried. They were there for hours. After they were done Alli moved with Lars up on top of a mound and looked down at their devastated people. He looked over at his mate and nodded to him. Lars tossed his head back and let out a loud mournful howl. The other wolves joined in and the humans bowed their heads respectfully. When the howl ended Alli started addressing the people.

"Wot 'appened 'ere taday was a tragedy. An unjust and sick loss of life fer selfish reasons. Ah'm sorry that ye are the ones who had to suffer fer this. But Ah'm standin' here, in front of the graves of our people tha' we helped bury, ta tell ye tha' we will put a stop to this!" He yelled the last. The people watched and nodded with him. "If the Roses want a god damned warm then by gods we're gonna give 'em one hell of a fight! Men tha' are able to fight, pass the word along. Be ready fer war. We will not let this happen again." He finished and Lars panted proudly. Allistair was a good leader. He loved his people and he knew how to motivate them. The wolf moved forward and nudged his mate to climb on his back. The red head moved onto him and held onto the scarf. "Take yer time to mourn. In two days be ready!" He called again as Lars tossed his head back and howled again, alerting all the wolves in the area before taking off and running back to their palace.

Getting home Alli dismounted from the wolf and moved to walk inside. He grabbed a robe and held it out for Lars as he morphed back into his human form with a groan. Alli smiled as he took the robe. "Thank ya fer helpin' meh." Lars nodded and smiled, following after him as they moved up the stairs to their room. Alli didn't stay in for long. He had been going out to the balcony and staring at the ruined towns. Lars moved out behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist leaning his head against his shoulder. "That was a very powerful speech you gave." The redhead chuckled a little and nodded to him. His hands moved and laid over the other's, rubbing them softly. "Was et the right thing ta do? Ta call the people ta war?" Lars nodded to him. "If that is what your gut told you to do then yes. It was the right thing to do." He smiled and looked up, looking out towards Rose kingdom. "Our parents worked so hard fer peace. How can Arthur throw et all away like et means nothin'…?" The blond shrugged. "We'll make him regret ever starting this war." Alli nodded to him and sighed wrapping his arms around his waist. "Let's sleep for a little while, okay Alli?" He said rubbing the red heads back lightly. He nodded and moved inside with him.

.:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:.

Arthur yelled and kicked over the desk. "War?! Who does he think he is?!" Francis sat in a chair off to the side. His legs crossed and his hand against his head, quirking a brow at the tantrum the other was having. "Really Arthur. What did you expect." He said moving to sitting position. "I warned you. Over and over again. If you attack Allistair will see if as a sign of war and he will retaliate. I warned you." Arthur just growled and glared at the blond. "Shut up beast. Your input means nothing to me." Francis let a feral growled and moved quickly from his chair, grabbing the blond by the throat he slammed him into the wall making him gasp. "You forget yourself _cher._" He hissed at him. "Remember. I'm ze one wiz ze power to rip you limb from limb if I felt like it." He released his throat and tossed him to the ground. Arthur gasped and looked up at him. "Now you listen to me. War is now 'appening. Whezer you like it or not. So." He leaned down and gently took his chin. "We will fight. And when we win." He purred a little and Arthur smirked at him. "We will have ze whole kingdom." He finished and pressed his lips against the other. Arthur of course pressed back. Even if they fought like cats and dogs, they did love one another deep down. Arthur pulled back and looked up at him. "So. How are we going to be Allistair thought." Francis smirked. "Lars is a very strong wolf. He's larger than me as well. So, if we want to stop the wolf in his tracks, you know what we must to Arthur?" He smirked and placed his finger under his chin and lifted it to make him look at him.

"_Kill his mate and you will kill the wolf."__  
_


	3. Chapter 2

Of Wolf and Man

Chapter II:

"Nae! Stop tha' now! Listen ta Lars again. Watch him." He instructed the men and sighed nodding to his mate to change once more. Half of these men could only change on the moon. They needed them before that. "Ah'm know et's tiring but we must learn! One more time darlin'." He said and let Lars move out to the group. "You have to focus. You all have it in you it just takes practice." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You focus on what you want your body to do. You are the master of it, not it of you." He said taking a deep breath and letting Alli take over. "Imagine yer body morphin'. Hands into paws. Yer tail. Ears. Muzzle. Imagine et all and soon…" He backed up and let them see as Lars morphed down into his wolf form. "Ye will be able ta control yer change. Now then! Close yer eyes. Deep breaths." He instructed as he walked down the path. "Hand and feet are changin' ta paws. Yer hair growin' longer. Teeth gettin' sharper. If et helps imagine the moon." He said again and smiled as one by one the men changed. It was slow but steady progress. Alli looked back at Lars and smiled brightly as he shifted as well. "To change back. Think of it backwards. Paws into hands. No tail. Less fur. There. Very good." He smiled as they started to change back. "Very good. You all earned your rest. You're dismissed."

As the men filed out Alli went over to Lars and took his hand. "Ye did amazin' taday. They're gittin' et." Lars smiled tiredly and wrapped his arms around the red head. "You did well to, helping them. You're not even a lycan." Alli chuckled. Alli had watched Lars over and over again. "Ah jist watched ye. Ye think they'll beh ready ta fight?" He asked looking up at him. Lars nodded his head and pressed his lips against his forehead. "They will. With us they'll be able to do it." He nodded and took his hand. "Let's go back to the tent. I'm sure yer exhausted." He muttered taking his hand and pulling him to the tent to get him to lay down. He knew it took out a lot out of him to change that much.

Once Lars was comfortable and sleeping, Alli moved out of the tent and went to a hill just outside the camp. All alone he could talk to himself without his men thinking he was crazy. "Well brother… this is it. We're comin' fer ye. Hope yer ready." He growled a little and narrowed his eyes looking out at the other kingdom.

"_Ye best beh ready."_

.:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:.

"So…what are you saying Francis?" Arthur asked looking up at his mate with sight confusion. The blond huffed and pointed to the map again before pulling his hair back. "A diversion." He said pointing to the map. "We send in a false troop to tell Zem zere is trouble here. Zey go to investigate and we swoop in and slaughter zhey're little army." Arthur shivered a little at the Frenchman's voice. He never talked like this. Arthur had to admit the he rather liked it. "When do we do it?" He asked looking up at him. "I 'ave a man on a 'ourse waiting my signal. So Arthur? Should we do it?" He nodded to him. "Yes. Send your man while I get our army ready." Francis nodded and moved out to the balcony any waved out the window to the man on the horse. "Once the scout give us the sign that Allistair and Lars are gone… we shall attack." Arthur smiled and wrapped his arms around Francis back and looked up at him. He couldn't help but feel there was more reason behind the way the blond was acting. He leaned against his back and gave it a soft kiss. "We'll make them regret ever starting this war." He muttered and nuzzled the blond's back. Francis stared out at the men mounting their wolves. His eyes narrowed and he looked up to where the scout now was.

_I'll make him regret never loving me._

.:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:.

"Allistair! Lars! Scout coming sirs!" One of the men on lookout called to their leaders as the man made his way into the camp. He was beaten and looked as though there had been a fire. "What happened man?!" Lars yelled as the man got there and pretty much fell from his horse. He panted and pointed to the south. "They're setting fires to the villages again!" Alli's eyes went wide and he whistled. "Men who are able bodied and able to change quickly mount up!" He yelled and watched then men and their partners shift and mount. Alli climbed on top of Lars and took off with him. He couldn't believe another village was attacked! How could Arthur be so cruel!

When the men were out of sight the scout smirked and shifted himself so they were both wolves. The sound of them howling was the sign for Arthur's men to attack. Swiftly with no warning then camp was surrounded and they were ripped apart. Screaming and growling was all that could be heard. Arthur smirked from atop Francis back as he watched the bloody massacre. "Francis. This was brilliant. Now we must just wait for them to get back." He chuckled and watched the men below scramble for their lives as tents were set ablaze. Tapping the wolf's sides he motioned for home, telling the men to fall back.

.:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:.

The group reached the town and looked around. There was no fire. No people. "What the hell…?" One man said. "It's like they sent us on a while goose chase…" Another comment and then Alli gasped. "Git back to the camp now! Et was a trap!" He yelled to the men. All their eye went wide and they immediately turned and started back as fast as they could to the camp. But when they got there, it was in ruins. Every man was dead. All the tents burnt down. Alli slipped from Lars and looked around. "Good god in heaven…" One of the remaining soldiers comment as they stood there dumbstruck. "They didnae stand a chance…" Another chimed in. Alli growled and balled his fists letting his head fall forward and his body shook with anger. Lars looked over at him and gently nudged him. "Allistair." He growled and raised his head moving to be in front of them. His eyes were fierce. More fierce then Lars had ever seen them. "Those dirty bastards will not kill us." He said looking at each of them. "They want us to fight then god damn it we are going to fockin' fight! And we're gonna slaughter then jist like they slaughtered us! Tomorrow at da**w**n!" He yelled eyes boring into them "We will retaliate!"


	4. Chapter 3

Of Wolf and Man

Chapter III | Retaliation

"Arthur. You worry too much. How the hell is he going to retaliate wiz no army!" Francis asked laying on their bed covered only in a blanket. Leaning on his elbow as he watched Arthur pace back and forth in the room. "You don't know my brother." The blue eyes narrowed and looked at him. "And you don't know mine. Lars will not let him sacrifice the rest of their people. The shorter blond frowned and turned on his heel again running into Francis' nude chest. "Mon cher…" He said softly caressing his cheek, the soft nature that had been missing for the last few weeks finally coming back a little. "You're going to worry yourself sick. Do you know zat?" He said cupping his face, Arthur sighed and closed his eyes, looking up at him. "What if you're wrong?" He asked softly looking up at the blond. Francis let a little frown come to his face and leaned down giving a soft chaste kiss to his forehead. "If it makes you feel better I can 'ave someone go one watch. Would zat make you feel better?" He asked looking down at him, still running his thumb over his cheek. Arthur nodded softly to him with a sigh before attaching himself to the other, hugging him tightly. "Thank you." Francis blinked and smiled wrapping his arms back around him. "You're welcome. Let me inform the guard and then we can go to bed." He nodded and pulled away from him so Francis could grab his robe. He didn't want to admit it, but he did have the same feeling that Arthur did. He was fairly certain that they would not have enough men to fight them though. Tugging the robe on over his shoulders he looked over at Arthur and smiled. "Get comfy dear. I'll be back." He informed before walking out of the room. Padding down the stairs and knocking on their general's door. "What the hell do you want so la- Lord Francis! I'm sorry sir. Is there something wrong?" He asked looking down at the blond who only smiled and gently shook his head. "Arthur is worried that the other's will try to retaliate. You will make sure zis doesn't happen oui?" The other man nodded and saluted him. "Yes, sir." Francis smiled again and nodded. "Bonne~ Good night." He said turning on his heel and going up the stairs. The general sighed a little and moved outside to tell the men they were to be on watch.

Moving back into the bed room and pulling his robe away, the blond smiled as he crawled into bed. "All settled then?" Arthur asked from his pillow. Francis nodded and laid down with a sigh. "Oui…all settled, now sleep." He nodded and moved, curling under Francis arm, he let his eyes close just a little and then finally the rest of the way. The blond played with some of the locks of his hair as he stared up at the ceiling and then looked out the window.

_Will you retaliate, Allistair? _

_Will you let your remaining men sacrifice their lives when this is inevitable?_

_More importantly,_

_Lars. _

_Will you let him drift into madness?_

.:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:.

Alli spent a lot of the night digging graves. He knew everyone was tired. Most of the men had been told to go sleep. Finally patting down the last grave, Alli fell to his bottom so he was sitting and holding the shovel. "Ah'm sorry… ta all of ya." Lars padded up next to him and placed a hand on the red head's shoulder. Alli frowned and looked up at him with a sad tired look. "Lars…" The blond leaned down and picked him up so he was standing. "You know this isn't your fault right, Allistair?" He just frowned and let his eyes go down to the ground. He frowned and rubbed his arm a little. "Ah shoulda know…" He frowned and wrapped his arms around him holding him close to his chest. Shaky arms moved and gripped the back of his shirt softly. He hated seeing all his people killed. He hated digging their graves. "Nee… no one knew until it was too late. Come on… Let's go rest before our fight tomorrow." He said letting him move to walk besides him. The redhead nodded and made their way back to the place they were now staying, completely exposed to the elements, only each other to stay warm. Thank god it wasn't winter. Sighing softly they curled up on the ground, and Alli moved into the heated flesh. He was always so nice and warm. He loved that. "Alli… are you sure we should retaliate…?" Lars asked softly as he hand swept over his back. There was silence for a moment as the redhead thought his decision over. "Wot do ye think…?" He asked, wanting the others input. Lars sighed and held him tightly. "They'll never stop if we don't huh? He'll just keep coming and burning villages until there's nothing left…so I think you made the right call." Alli smiled and looked up at him. "Ah think so too." He said with a soft smile. Sighing, the scot curled up with the Dutchman and let his eyes close to sleep.

Alli was up again before dawn getting the men food so they would have enough strength to put up enough to put up a good fight. They all mounted and were off to fight. They located on of the camps. The redhead growled and stared at him. These were the men who attacked their camp. Killed all of their men. Pulling out his sword he ordered a charge and down they went. The other men were completely caught off guard. In a matter of seconds, there was nothing but torn bodies and blood. Taking torches they started to burn down the camp. "Alrigh' men… go back. We have some business to attend to." Lars snarled a little, his muzzle and body covered in blood. Allistair was also covered in blood. Sticking something in a bag he nudged Lars to go to the castle.

.:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:.

"They did what?!" Arthur yelled staring at his general. "Every man sir, dead. They burnt down the tents as well." He said holding his firm position. Arthur growled and balled his fists turning to Francis. "I told you!" The blond sighed and rubbed his head. "Well you wanted a war Arthur. Zey only took out on battalion. Nozing to worry about." He said placing his hands on his hips as another man ran into the room. "Sires!" He said panting a little. "Lord Allistair and Lars are approaching the castle. Th-They're covered in blood." Arthur's eyes widened and looked at him and then at Francis. The blond stripped and shifted. "Let's go." He said moving down the stairs with Arthur following after him. Once outside the shorter blond mounted and rode out to meet them. They looked terrifying. Cold and covered in blood. Arthur spoke force. "What is your plan brother. Think you can kill us here?" The redhead stayed stony and reached into his bag and threw something at the ground.

It was a head.

"Tha' was the man who tricked us." He said as Arthur looked down at the severed head and grimaced. "Ah'm tired of our people havin' ta die fer somethin' tha' doesn't concern them. Us against ye." He said as his eyes bored their way into his brother's. Lars started to snarl and it made Francis let out a little growl. "Right here, brother?" Arthur smirked at him, rubbing Francis neck to calm him. The Scot shook his head no. "Nae. Not 'ere. Not now. Alone. Us against ye." Arthur smirked again, wider this time. "Deal. Where?" Tilting his head he pointed west. Abandoned village. Three days." He said nudging his mate to make him move back. "Be there. Or will slaughter a village, just like you did ours." Arthur nodded and watched his brother turn and run off with the wolf. He grinned and chuckled.

"Perfect."


	5. Chapter 4

Of Wolf and Man

Chapter IV | Showdown in the Inferno

The days passed and the time had come. The brothers met at the designated place that Alli had specified. The sky rumbled above them as rain threatened to fall to the ground and soak everything in its wake. Pulling themselves from their mate's backs both brother's stood and stared at one another with a growl. Lars and Francis were busy snarling at each other. "How are we doing this brother? To the death? Or the first to fall?" Arthur asked giving the redhead a cocky smirk. Alli growled and chewed his lip a little and looked over at Lars, as if asking for his input. Francis was right. His mate would be his downfall.

"The first to give up is the loser." Alli said looking back at his brother as he leaned against Lars and rubbed the fur on the back of his head. He smirked up at his brother a bit as Lars started to snarl and growl, getting ready to attack at the next word. Francis started to do the same, white fur prickling upwards as he got ready to attack. "Well brotha?" Allistair asked as he pulled his sword from its sheath and stepped away from his mate. Arthur smirked and nodded. "Deal. Francis." He said looking over at his own mate with a sinister smile. "You know what to do." He said to him, and with that the snarling white beast bolted at the darker one. Lars took off when the other did and they slammed in the center as the two men moved off to the side and charged at one another with a loud cry. The swords clattered together. The sounds of the fighting were only deafened by the loud thunder crack.

The sky opened upon them and started to pour.

But the fighting didn't stop.

The wolves tore at one another, snarling, clawing and biting. They were like rabid animal as they slammed against one another. Francis let out a left as he flew back away from the other wolf. Getting to his feet quickly and slamming a huge paw into the other's shoulders and neck. Not only cutting him but slamming him into a building and making it tumble on top of him. Alli heard the crash and looked over to see what was going on. "Lars!" He called out but the sudden slash of Arthur sword near him made him gasp and fall back to the ground as he tried to block the blows. "Stay focused brother!" Arthur yelled with a wicked smile as the red head scrambled to his feet and backed up to try and gain a bit more ground. He was worried about his mate but when he saw him emerge from the rumble and tackle the white wolf he focused on his own fight and started to drive Arthur back farther. The blond gritted his teeth and continued to try and fight.

Another loud crash.

A flash of light and suddenly the whole place was on fire. Alli and Arthur both ducked and looked when the bolt it the house and started the inferno. Lars and Francis also stopped for a moment to catch their breath, but soon Lars tackled the white wolf and the fur started to fly again. Alli was distracted by the fire. He was starting to panic. They had to get out of here soon otherwise they were going to be trapped and burned alive. A slash across his chest made him cry out and come back to the fight. "You're a shitty listener, Allistair." Arthur smirked and lunged at him again. This time Alli managed to block the blow. Pressing his brother back again with a growl. "Ye son of a bint." He hissed at him, managing to get his leg up and slam him to the ground. "Give up!" He yelled to the blond who he had pinned on the ground. He could hardly see anymore. The rain was pouring now. His red hair was plastered to his face. Arthur panted below his brother. There was a loud howl of pain from the wolves as Francis dung his teeth in to the brown wolf's throat. Alli's attention instantly moved to the beast fighting a little ways away. "Lars!" He yelled as moved away from Arthur. Lars moved his paw and slammed it into the other wolf's face and both thudded to the ground trying to breath. Allistair was almost to his mate when Arthur sat up and yelled. "Francis now!" The white wolf bolted at Allistair and clamped his teeth into his arm and started to rip at the flesh. Blood curtailing screaming ripped from the redhead's throat as he fell to the ground and tried to shove the wolf off of him.

The sound of bone being crushed was stomach turning. Even for Arthur who stood ahead of them as he watched his own mate rip his brother's arm from his body. "Lars!" He screamed to the other as the other wolf ran at him and slashed at his at Francis' face. A howl of pain ripped from the wolf as he staggered back. His face had three large slash marks across it, blinding on eyes completely. Lars stood over his bleeding mate, snarling and baring his teeth.

This fight was over for now.

Arthur moved over to Francis and climbed on him. "I hope you learn, Alli. You can't beat me." Tapping his sides with his feet Francis started to bolt from the inferno. Lars growled and was just about to go after him when he heard a whimper. Turning to his mate he leaned down and rubbed his wet nose against his cheek. "L-Lars…" He was barely able to whisper out to him as he, reached his only hand up and touched his fur. "Y-Ye did well…" He whimpered and leaned his head back and howled for help then changed into his human form. Steam coming from him as his hot body as it was hit with the cool rain. "Shush now… they're coming." He wished he had something to stop the bleeding his the other's arm, but he didn't have any clothes. A lightning bolt cracked overhead and the buildings started to fall around them. Lars covered the redhead with his body and looked up as the men showed up. "Hurry! We have to get him back to the palace now!" He yelled reaching out for a large coat one of the other men was wearing. He quickly wrapped it around him and lifted him into his arms. "I need a wolf to ride back, who's the fastest?" He said looking around at them. A large black on moved forward and laid down so Lars could climb onto him. The blond frowned and held his wounded mate tightly. He himself didn't get away without wounds as well. His neck and shoulder had deep gashes in them but…Alli's whole arm was gone. "Hold on schat… we'll fix you up."

.:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:.

Francis growled and batted at the medic's hand, to get him away from the bandages on his face. Arthur frowned as he watched. Francis had never been so pissed off. "Get out of here, damn it!" He growled as the man scurried away. Francis looked over at him and huffed. "Zis is not over." Arthur frowned a little. "Francis…Alli probably will die. Is that enough?" He shook his head and got up. "Non. I'm going to kill Lars if it's the last zing I ever do." He moved over and looked out the window as the rain poured. "If he does live, I'll make sure that he dies watching me rip his lover's throat out." He growled slamming a fist into the wall. "Zey'll both be dead in ze end…"


	6. Chapter 5

Of Wolf and Man

Chapter V | Living with the Damage

Alli sighed as he sat up in the middle of the night. Pulling his feet from the bed, leaned forward and laid his hand on his shoulder where his arm should have been, but after the attack with Francis… He growled a little and furrowed his brow. He had a lot of phantom pain. It was weird for him to want to use his left arm for something but then there being nothing. He could swear, sometimes he felt it move. Especially at night.

The bed shifted and Lars wrapped a comforting arm around his waist, pressing his chest to the red heads back and nuzzling them softly. "You in pain, liefde?" He asked in a soft voice. After Alli lost his arm he had been sinking deeper into depression. Not that he could really help it. He knew that. He tried his best to let him keep feeling independent, but helping him when he asked. Alli nodded a little to his question and leaned back into him, looking out the window at the rain. "Ah'm always in pain. Et never really goes away." He muttered and sighed, moving his hand down to the other's. Lars frowned a little and looked at him, softly biting his lip. "I'm sorry Alli." He said holding his hand. The redhead shrugged and pulled away from him. Lars moved and went in front of him and placed his hands against his cheeks. "Allistair. You're still my strong mate. You're still a good leader. The people don't look down on you because you lost your arm." The redhead sighed and leaned his head against him. "How are ya so good at tuggin' meh out of these ruts?" He asked as he looked over his face, reaching his hand up and touching the scars on his lover's neck and shoulder. "Ya know Francis and Arthur aren't gonna give up right?" He nodded and moved his own hand ghosting it over Alli's shoulder where his arm should have been. He let out a whimper as it was touched. "I'll make Francis pay for what he did to you schat… I will." He said wrapping his arm around the redhead's waist and then his head, leaning it against his forehead. Alli couldn't help but smile but he was worried that he wouldn't be able to do anything to help. It was so hard living normally with one arm, let alone trying to fight with one arm. "Don't worry about it. I'm going to get your medicine and then you go back to sleep. Got it?" Alli frowned a little but a soft kiss made him smile and nod to him. "Aye, aye, alrigh'." He said moving himself to scoot back on the bed and lean against the pillow. He sighed softly and leaned his head back to look at the ceiling. He watched as Lars when to the bathroom to get the medication. He sighed and tried to think of what he could do to help. A fake are was out of the question. There was no way for him to use it. His arm from his shoulder was completely gone. What was he supposed to do? He sighed and got up going to the window. The thunder rumbled and the rain poured. He opened the door and looked outside. "Alli. Come back to bed liefde." Lars called to the red head as he got out the pill and the water out for him. The red head looked back at him and frowned. Shutting the door he moved back over to him. "Take this and lay down." He instructed handing it over to him. Popping the pill into his mouth he sighed and took a drink of the water and laid down with a little help from Lars. His hand clung to the other man's shirt making him crawl in bed with him so he could lay with him. Lars allowed it, even though he had things to do. He had to make sure Alli was out first and didn't know what he had planned. He didn't need the red head getting more injured then he already was. He didn't know what he would do if he lost his mate. So he waited. Gently stroking the red hair until the scot was out and sleeping soundly. Then, ever so gently he moved him and laid him down on to the bed and kissed his head, soothing back the hair once more. "I'll get him back for hurting you." He muttered softly and moved out the door.

Three other wolves were waiting for him there, when he shifted and nodded for them to leave. The rain was coming down really hard. By the time they reached the other castle they were soaked to the bone. Nodding to the three other wolves, he let them make a distraction as he jumped the gate and then scaled the tower to where the two men should have been sleeping. But only one was in the bed as Lars slammed through the window. Arthur yelped and sat up in the bed as he looked over at the dark haired wolf who was walking closer to him, snarling loudly. He shifted back into his human form and moved over to him, grabbing the younger man by the throat and lifting him into the air as he gasped and kicked, flailing to get free. "Where is he?!" He growled at Arthur who was still flailing. The sound of wolves yelping in pain made it hard to keep his attention on the men in front of him, but they knew the risks of coming along on this trip. "I said where is he?!" He growled at the blond once more.

A small smirk came to his lips as he stopped flailing a little. Lars' eyes went wide and something hard slammed into the back of his head, making him drop Arthur and thud to the flood. Arthur fell on the bed and looked up at the blond. His face on one side scarred. A black eye patch covering the blind eye. He coughed and growled a little touching his throat. "Bloody hell! Took you long enough!" He yelled at the other man, who sheathed his sword. He had used the hilt to slam into the back of Lars' head, knocking him unconscious. "Shut up." He grumbled coldly to the Englishman. "I told you I would help you, you should have trusted me. Now, help me die him up and get him to the dungeon. I have a letter to write." He muttered as Arthur moved off the bed and helped him tie up the other, letting the guards take him down and throw him into a cell.

Francis sat down at the desk and started to write.

.:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:.

"Allistair! Sir! Some things happened!" Alli bolted up in the bed, grasping for Lars who wasn't there. He looked over and cursed under his breath. Getting up he hurried to the door. "Wot is et?!" He yelled as the messenger stopped and held out the letter to him, panting to softly. Alli took hold of his with a shaky hand and managed to open it. He dropped the envelop to the floor and let his eyes dart over the letter. His hand shook more and he dropped it. "Git everyone ready to go now!" He yelled running back into the room and having someone help him get ready. The letter fluttered as he ran by it again, down the stairs and out the palace doors.

.:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:.

"_Dear Allistair,_

_You are cordially invited to the execution of Lars at dawn. _

_Meilleurs vœux,_

_Francis Bonnefoy."_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI | Execution**

Arthur moved down to the dungeon and opened the door with his key. "Get him out." He commanded one of the guards who when in and grabbed the bound blond and tugged him up from the floor. He growled at snapped at him. He was lucky that the Dutchman's hands were bound or he probably would have snapped his neck. The guard snarled back at him. A loud slam made them both stop. "Stop acting like a pair of rabid dogs and get him to the block!" He hissed at the men. The guard frowned and nodded to him. "Sorry sire. Come on you." He hissed again and yanked Lars from the cell and up the stairs. As he walked up the up the stairs and out to the court yard. He saw the block and the executioner with the large ax. Shit. He thought to himself as he stopped a little and dug his feet in. Someone slammed him in the back as shove him forward making him tumble to the dirt. "Alli….hurry up…" He muttered they yanked him up. He fought a little, breathing heavily. There was no reason to deny that he was terrified. Being pushed down to his knees the blond looked over at the horizon where the sun was starting to peek, even throw the storm clouds. He looked over at Arthur who nodded to the man behind him. Pressing his hand to his back and shoving him down so he was leaning over the stone. He panted a little more and stared at the stained ground.

"Alli…"

.:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:.

Alli was riding as fast as he could to Francis and Arthur's castle. He had to get there before dawn. It was coming on fast. A few minutes. He let out a whine and looked down at the wolf he was riding. "Kick et up a notch! We have to git there befer dawn er 'e's dead!" He yelled frantically to the wolf who, nodded and pushed it harder. Going as fast as he could. He didn't ever wait for the door to be opened and smashed right through it, sending both wolf and rider flying. Alli let out a whimper as he rolled and skidded against the ground. Using his arm to push himself up to look. His eyes went wide and he saw Lars on the block. He pulled himself up and to his feet to look at his brother. Arthur could hardly believe it. His arm was gone and yet here he was ready to fight again. "Let 'im go, Arthur…" He panted and slowly made his way over to the platform where Lars was. "Please… please Arthur dun do this…jist… let 'im go…" He was pleading. This was shocking for everyone Allistair was pleading. Pleading for the life of his mate. "Ah'll do anythin' jist let him go." He said standing on the plat form now. Lars panted softly and looked up at him. "A-Alli…Don't." He help up his hand and looked down at him. "Lars…yer mah mate. My everythin'. Ah won't let ya die." He looked back up at his brother.

"How sentimental."

His attention turned when he heard the French accent coming out. His eyes went a little at the sight of the marred blond. He couldn't believe it. "He attacked us Allistair. We have the right to execute him." He said moving to stand next to Arthur. "Ye attacked us first. Attacked our villages, killed our people. God damn it, you two started this war!" He yelled balling his fist. "Arthur!" He yelled his brother's name and got the younger man to look at him. "Is this wot da' would have wanted from us? Think of him. Think how hard he worked fer peace!" He yelled, shaking lightly. "Think… he would die if he saw us fightin' like this!" He turned to the men and wolves standing around in the court yard. "Our father's created this union so we could merge our people! So we could live in peace! Why? Why keep fighting. We're the same. So please listen ta meh and stop this war!" He said turning back to them. Arthur stared for a moment before looking to Francis for his opinion. The blond smiled at his mate and Arthur moved away from Alli into Francis' arm. Arthur looked over at the executioner and nodded. "Kill him, and restrain that one!" He yelled point at the red head to have him restrained, only having one arm it wasn't hard. Alli couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe his brother. "Nae! Nae let 'im go!" He screamed and watched the ax raised and everything seemed like it was slow motion for a moment. "Lars! Lars!" He screamed for his mate as the ax started to come down. "Change now!" He screamed at the blond and suddenly he shifted, the arm of the executioner was gone and the man was screaming. Arthur moved away from Francis as the man shifted into his form of a white snarling beast. Alli watched and looked around, pulling his sword from its sheath, some of the other wolves were starting to surround them. "Shite… We cannae win this…" He mumbled to himself. Arthur had pulled his sword from its sheath as well and was moving to the edge of the platform, wolves were closing in on him. "Fock… Lars!" The brown wolf turned his attention away from Francis and dashed to his mate. Alli put the sword away and hopped on his back and held on tightly as he took off out the gate.

Arthur hissed and put his sword away as well. "Francis! We're going after them!" He yelled and jumped on the other's back running after the other two as they made a dash for the woods. They needed to hide just for a little while until everything could calm down and they could regroup. Alli looked back and his eyes went wide with horror. "Lars! They're right behind us! We gotta git in the woods!" He yelled and the wolf obeyed pushing himself as hard as he could. Then Lars jerked and howled out in pain. Francis had lashed out and clawed at the other's hind quarters, it was three nasty looking gashes in across his back. Alli yelled as they suddenly went down and tumbled to the ground trying his hardest to get himself up. Francis snarled at him them and went for another lunge. The red head managed to draw his sword and slash at the other's chest, making him fall to the side and howl. Quickly sheathing it again Alli pushed against Lars to urge him up. "Come on, git up! Git up, we gotta go!" Doing as he was told Lars got up nudged Alli onto his back and took off into the woods again. They went as deep as they could, getting to a cave before Lars collapsed to the ground, shifting back into his human for. "Lars! Hang on lovely, let meh see." He said in a soft voice, pulling his shirt away and pressing it to the wound and soothing his hair softly. "We're okay… we're okay baby… we're safe…" The thunder rumbled and Alli looked out as it started to rain. "We're okay fer now…"

Francis shifted back into his human form and Arthur knelt near him. "Francis! Francis! Wake up!" He called shaking the man and trying to get him to rouse. The other men had found them now. "Where did they go sire?!" One asked as the other lifted the blond and got ready to take him back. "They went in the woods… don't worry about them now, we have to get him back!" He called and the men did as they were told. Arthur turned to the woods and growl before turning away and heading back.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter VII | Trapped

The rain poured.

Poured and poured.

Alli had cleaned the wound on Lars' back with some water, and managed to wrap it. He even started a fire. It wasn't easy though. He was still only stuck with one arm. Making it hard for him to do anything, but now they were hiding and Lars was hurt. There was no way they could get back either. He was sure that Arthur's men were watching the forest. With Lars hurt it made it even hard. Sighing, the red head pulled his knees to his chest and stared at the fire as it crackled and danced all around. He closed his eyes and leaned against his knee, drifting off and on of sleep. Only to jerk awake at the feeling of a hand on his ankle, after taking a moment to realize it was Lars, he uncurled himself and leaned over him, brushing some of the blond strands of hair from his face. "Hey there… how are ya feelin'?" The blond let out a little whine as he tried to move, only to have Alli press on his shoulder softly to keep him down. "Dun move love. Yer still healin'." He said, moving his hand back to his hair to lightly move his hands through the tangled mess. Lars finally started to speak to him. "I'm okay. I hurt… but I'm okay." He said moving his hand, he gently took hold of Allistair's head and pet the damp locks. "Are you cold?" Nodding lightly, Alli's admitted it before a shiver went through him to confirm it. He didn't have a shirt on, still just the bandages on his shoulder and his pants and boots. Lars couldn't help but frown at the shudder and move his hand to feel of his chest. "Your skin's like ice. Come here." He said opening his arm to let his mate curl up in his arms. His cold chest pressed against Lars', letting the fire warm his back. "There. We're safe here ja? You try to sleep darling…please?" He said looking at him and petting the messy red hair once more. "Lars…" Alli said in a soft voice as his eyes watered, he looked up at his mate and shuddered. "Ah'm scared…" Lars gave a soft smile and nodded to him. "I know. Try to rest." Giving in the other man nodded and closed his eyes, curling tightly to the blond's chest who soon fell asleep as well.

.:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:.

"Careful laying him down! Gentle… gentle." Arthur commanded as the knights lightly laid Francis down on the bed. He groaned and panted. The slash from the sword was deep. Life threatening. Arthur moved and gently lifted the shirt from the wound so he would look at it. "Shh, Fran. You're going to be fine. We're going to get you fixed up. Rest. Okay…" He said softly to the other who looked over at him. He coughed up a little blood. Enough to stain his pale lips, he managed to nod his head to him and close his eyes.. "O-Okay…" He whimpered out and let his blue eyes close. Arthur sighed and gently petted the long blond hair. He turned to the men who were all standing around and growled. "What are you waiting for?! Go get the fucking medic!" The men jumped and nodded filing out of the room. "Yes, sir!" One said as the door shut, although they could be heard yelling for a medic to get up stairs. Arthur sighed and let his expression soften. "It'll be okay just you wait." He said as the medics came in and shooed him out. Sighing Arthur stood outside the door. It seemed like forever of pacing and waiting for them to come talk to him. Tell him anything. He sighed and turned when he heard the door open. "Well?! Is he okay?" He asked a little frantic from working about his mate. The medic nodded to him. "He'll be fine. He needs a few days to heal though. Because he's a lycan it will go fast. But for now he just needs to rest. We got him resting easily." Arthur let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "Thank you. Please stay with him for now. I have an urgent matter to attend to." He said and turned on his heel and moved down the stairs, pulling the general aside. "Listen to me. I know they're out in those woods. I want them surrounded. If you find them, trap them and wait for me." He growled and released the an. "Yes, sir. Men! We're moving out!" He called to the men who quickly shifted and moved out to surround the woods. Arthur went back up the stairs to the room that Francis was sleeping in. "Get out." He ordered to the men. They stared at him for a moment. Like deer. "I said get out!" He yelled and the men quickly scurried out of the room. He moved behind them and locked the door, a sigh coming from his as he leaned his head tiredly against the cool wood. This was getting long and ugly. He just wanted them dead and out of the way. Finally pulling away he moved back to Francis and laid down near him, taking his hand and holding it to his chest, pressing his lips over the smooth skin. "Not to worry my love. We'll get them." He cooed and nuzzled the blond hair, finally letting his body relax for the first time in a few days.

.:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:.

Alli started to shudder. Why was he so cold? Oh yeah. Opening his eyes he looked around the cave. It was still pouring outside and they're fire was almost out as well making it colder in the cave. At least Lars was still was warm. He moved his arm and gently touched the soft blond hair. "Lovely? How ya feelin'?" He asked softly, waiting for an answer. "I'm okay, wounds are healing fast because I'm sleeping. But we need to get out of here." Alli nodded and moved to sit up with a sigh. "Ah dun know if we can. Ah've got a feelin' tha' Arthur's got us surrounded, do ye hear anythin'?" He asked looking over at his mate, who went silent and listened. Alli could only hear the sound of the fire crackling. Lars opened his eyes and sighed, nodding to him. "At least twenty men on wolves. Surrounding the forest." He laid back down as Alli pulled himself up to look out of the cave.

"They've got us trapped, Alli."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII | Burn Them Out

"Lars, lovely, please listen to meh. This is _not _a good idea. Yer still really hurt!" He objected to his mate, who decided they needed to move. But there was no way. He knew his brother and because he hurt and possible killed Francis, they were going to pay the price. "Alli. We cannot stay here. You are going to freeze to death. We need something to keep you warm and dry. I have fur, you don't have anything. Please, listen to me." Alli frowned and looked at him and then out of the cave. He sighed and nodded to him. "Okay… Ah'll come wit' ya. But Ah'm tellin' ye now, we're surrounded. They're waitin' fer us…" Lars nodded and moved out of the cave. "Duly noted." He grumbled and moved slowly out of the cave. Alli followed after him out of the cave and into the open. He held his sword handle tightly as they walked, Lars had to wrap an arms around his shoulder so he had a little support. He still wasn't sure about this. He didn't like being out in the open. But maybe Lars was right. Move to a different cave before they caught their scent. They walked for a long time. Or at least to him, tired, freezing and starving it seemed like a really long time. Finally they found a deeper cave.

Lars shifted and let out a pained whined. "Wotcha doin' lovely?" Alli asked as he started working on a small fire. _"I'm going to go hunt. You and I both need something to eat." _Alli frowned and looked down at the fire. He didn't like the sound of this. But Lars was right. They needed to eat. Reluctantly he nodded in agreement to him. "Jist… Hurry back love." He said softly to the other who smiled at him and nodded again. Before leaving he went over to Alli and pressed his wet nose against his cheek, making the redhead laugh a little. "Alrigh' Alrigh, ya great lug. Git befer Ah change me mind." He chuckled shoving the wolf away from himself playfully. Lars chuckled inwardly. Alli could hear it through their connection. _"Stay here. I'll be back soon."_ Alli nodded and curled up close to the fire. Rubbing his side as he watched Lars vanish from the cave. Stupid rain. He thought to himself and he tried hard to get warm. He needed clothes, or a blanket. Something to keep him warm. He had sacrificed his shirt to cover Lars' wound, which was now healing. The red head moved and curled up on the other side of the fire so he could watch the cave entrance, even though they were in pretty far. He had to be careful. He didn't have a lot of ways to protect himself. Just his sword that he could barely use with his one arm. He held the sword tightly and watched the entrance. The warmth from the fire slowly made his green eyes close and caused him to drift off to sleep.

Lars was quiet as he looked over the elk, slowly staking his way up. He couldn't be too loud otherwise the thing would bolt on him, then they would be starving and freezing. Plus if he ran after it, it would probably end badly for him. He didn't need the wolves that were surrounding the woods now to find his scent. Slowly crouching up, the wolf lunged at the elk and took it down without a second though. It didn't even have time to cry out in alarm before Lars had it to the ground and snapped it's neck. But he paused. His ears yanked back and he looked around. _Shit. _ He cursed, taking hold of the elk and pulling it away and hiding in some brush. He watched the men move in. A little ways away they set up camp. Lars frowned and moved around them and pulled the elk with him back to the cave. Maybe he could go back later and steal a shirt or a blanket for Alli. Later though. He couldn't do it now. Dragging the deer back to the cave he went inside looking around to make sure his mate was still there. He sighed a little when he saw him curled next to the fire. He must be freezing. Lars sighed and dropped the elk, he would cut it up later. He needed to get the redhead warm. Lest lost him to the cold. That would not be good. He moved over and curled up behind him, pulling him close so he couldn't feel any cold. He made a soft noise and turned snuggling tightly into his fur, letting the fire warm his back. After a little while he moved his head and looked up at the wolf. "Did ye catch somethin'?" Lars nodded to him and then pointed his nose toward the elk that needed to be cut up. _"There are also men in the woods. I'm going to try and steal a shirt or a blanket for you."_ The Scot usually would have fought with him. He didn't like stealing, but right now they were desperate. "Lars…" He said his name softly making the wolf look down at him. _"Yes, love?"_ He said nuzzling his snout against the other's cheek. "Dun let 'em hurt ye. If they try…kill 'em." The Dutchman was almost thrown for a loop, but he understood why Alli would say that. _"Ja. Alright."_ He muttered nuzzling close to him and watching as the Scot closed his eyes.

.:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:.

Arthur sat on top of a horse. Francis was still at home healing. It had been five days now since the other two had vanished into the woods. Arthur had sent in men to see if they could find them, but they were coming up empty handed. Lars was able to take out a couple teams. It seemed that he was taking things to help them survive. He knew by now that Alli had been without a shirt at all to keep him warm. Maybe they would get lucky. The soft sound of a wolf walking up made him turn on his horse. "Heh, Francis. Decided to join the living then?" He said softly as he looked at the white wolf. Francis panted happily, glad to be out of bed and back in the battle field with his mate. Arthur dismounted the horse and move over to the paled colored canine. Gently taking hold of his muzzle, he nuzzled his forehead against the wolf's. He panted happily at his mate and nudged his chin with his nose, making Arthur chuckles. "I'm glad your back." The wolf nodded and looked at the woods carefully eyes it. _"Anything yet? _Arthur shook his head. "No, we think they're in a cave somewhere. Lars has been able to kill a few of the men and take their supplies." Francis growled and nudged his mate. _"Get on. If they're going to play dirty and hide then so will we." _Arthur looked down at the wolf and tilted his head. "What do you mean Francis?" He asked quietly. Francis looked up at him and smirked inwardly. He shifted with a groan and held his chest as he yanked a torch from another man's hand. He walked up and toss it only a pile of leaves, watching the flame sore upwards. "We'll burn them out."

.:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:.

Alli woke up to the smell of smoke. He coughed and covered his mouth with the blanket that Lars had gotten him. He sat up and shook the dark colored wolf. "L-Lars!" He coughed and tried to breath into the blanket. "Lars, somethin's on fire!" He yelled, finally rousing the wolf. He got up and nodded for Alli to get on his back. _"Cover up with the blanket and stay low on my back. I'll get us out of here." _ He said running out of the cave and looking around. The whole forest was on fire. _"Dirty trick!" _He growled as he ran out trying to find his way out of the inferno. There had to be a way. He panted and looked around, running on direction and rearing up when a flame covered log thudded down, it knocked the redhead off with a yelp. Lars let out a worried whine and moved over to nudge his mate. _"Alli? Are you okay?" _He asked worriedly. The red head nodded and moved slowly to get up. He tried to climb back up but couldn't get up. He was almost passing out from the smoke. "L-Lars… Ah cannae breath…" He muttered to his mate. Lars was beginning to panic. He grabbed Alli gently and tossed him onto his back, running as fast as he could through wood and flame. Until finally he was out. He tried to skid to a stop, only to roll, sending his now unconscious partner and him to the ground. He panted and shook his head getting up. He looked around and saw Francis and Arthur about five miles from where he had come out. They were running around searching for them. Quickly, he grabbed Alli and tugged him away to a nearby creek. He had to try and wake him up. He just hoped he wasn't too late.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter XI | Killing in the Name of

Lars shifted with a groan. He panted and reached down to drink some water and throw some onto his burns, making him wince from the pain. He cupped some water and moved over to his mate, gently nudging his jaw open with his hand before pouring some of the water into his mouth and the rest on his face. "Alli… come on baby wake up…" He muttered as he leaned down, pressing his head against his chest listening for a heartbeat. "Come on…one noise… please." He begged silent to himself as he listened.

But there was nothing.

Pulling himself up he frowned and grabbed the redhead's shoulder and shook them. "Allistair! Allistair! Open your eyes! Open them!" He yelled and shook him more. Panic and pain was making tears sting his eyes. "Please…please open your eyes…Alli…" He whimpered and laid his head onto his chest and gripped his shirt. "You have to wake up. You have too." He mumbled and laid there with him until he started to hear voices, moving his direction. With a growl he looked up. Ever so gently he lifted his mate from the ground and moved him to a small cave near the river. Gently laying him down on the cold damp ground. "I'll come back for you…" He muttered and leaned down. He moved some long hair from the pale man's face. Shifting once again, he ignored his wounds and wandered out of the cave.

Killing in his name.

Killing them all.

Lars didn't care if he lived or died.

For killing his mate, he would either fight until he couldn't fight anymore, or until his enemies were dead.

Walking out of the cave Lars snarled at them, making some of the lesser men jump and bolt away as Francis moved forward, snarling right back at him. Arthur smirked from the side as he looked around. "Allistair's dead, Francis." He whispered out to the wolf, moving close to him. He leaned against him and nuzzled his face against the soft white fur as he snarled. "Finish this. Kill Lars and lets be done." He mumbled before pulling away, out of the line of fire. "Kill him, Francis!" He yelled backing away as the wolves ran at each other.

They slammed into one another with such force, Arthur swore he was almost knocked off balance. Panting a little, Arthur caught himself and watched the wolves bit and slash at each other. Francis was doing much better than the blond had thought he would with such a bad wound, then again, Lars was covered in burns and fighting just as well.

"Come on, Fran…"

Arthur moved quickly out of the way as they rolled towards him. This was dangerous. Arthur looked around and headed closer to the water so he was out of the way of the rolling pile of fangs and fur.

Francis snarled and grabbed at Lars' throat, shaking the young male as hard as he could in an attempt to snap his neck. He wanted him dead. If Alli was dead this was all that was left. But Lars' swiped at his chest, getting him to drop him to the ground and howl in pain as the wound was slightly opened again.

"_Your mate's dead, Lars. Even if you win. You'll be nothing without him. Why not die so you can be together?"_

Lars snarled from the ground and barred his teeth. He had never been one to give up that easily. He wouldn't. Not for anything. Alli wouldn't want him to give up like that.

Weakly the brunette wolf raised himself to his feet and glared at the other, baring his fangs.

"_I will not die! I won't give up until I've killed you both for killing him!" _

He lunged at the other and the fur started to fly once again.

.:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:.

Alli laid in the cave.

It was wet.

And it was cold.

And dark.

He could hear the fighting.

His chest wanted to move with a breath, but he couldn't seem to will himself to do so.

_Come on, Allistair. One breath. Just one._

He tried again to get it to move but he still couldn't get it. He kept his thoughts on Lars. He needed him. He thought he was dead and he would either fight until he was dead or until Francis and Arthur were dead. He growled inwardly and finally air came.

Allistair gasped and his eyes shot open. His whole body arching as he started to cough harshly. Rolling onto his side the redhead whimpered and coughed again. Slowly he looked around trying to gather his barring and figure out where he was. He could hear the wolves fighting.

_Sword?_

_Do I still have my sword?_

He moved his hand and groped at his waist.

_Aha! I do have it!_

He was really glad. Pulling it from the sheath he used it as a make shift cane to pull himself up from the ground. He whimpered and got a few steps, leaning his body against the wall.

_Need to get outside. _

_Need to get to him. _

_Lars._

He managed his way out. Eyes drawing to the flailing rolling beasts at first, then turning to something else.

_Arthur._

His eyes narrowed.

_I'm ending this._

A loud howl of pain draw everyone's attention again. Francis had a large paw pressed on Lars throat threating to snap his neck at any moment. Alli wasn't going to let it happen.

_No._

_Not._

_My._

_Mate._

As hard as he could he thrusted the sword through Arthur's back and chest. He gasped and his green eyes went wide.

And everything stopped.

Just for a split second.

Everything stopped.

Alli growled and yanked the sword out of his brother, having to use his foot to get it off, sending the bleeding blond to the ground. Alli looked up at Francis, giving him a deadly glare. Francis stared at Arthur on the ground, his blue eyes wide as he stepped away from Lars for a moment. He snarled at Alli, moving to go after Lars again. Alli growled and pressed his foot to Arthur back, pressing him into the dirt and raising the sword.

"Francis!"

He called wolf's name, making him turn to face him. When he saw what he was doing he pulled away from Lars and charged at the red head.

"Brother…"

Arthur barely got a word out. He was dying anyways. Alli closed his eyes tightly and whimpered.

"_God forgive meh."_

Bringing down the sword as hard as he could, he severed the blond's head from his body.

Francis stopped dead in his tracks and Lars sat up a little to see what happened. Alli crashed to his knees and looked up at them, his whole spirit seeming to turn to stone.

"_Allistair…"_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter X | Accepting this is the End

For a long moment, everything was still.

What the hell had just happened?

Really?

Did this really happen?

Lars slowly pulled himself to his feet, slowly moving over to his mate, nudging him with his nose. "Alli…" He muttered softly but Alli's eyes were on Francis. The white wolf had moved over to him and nudged the body of his mate. He let out a small whine as he slowly shifted down to his human form. "How… How could you do this Allistiar…?" He muttered looking at him. "He was your brother! Ho-…!" Francis was cut off when Alli screamed and knocked him to the ground. His boot in his chest and the sword aimed at him heart.

"_Alli!" _

Lars called to him and slowly shifted down as well, falling to his knees as he did through. It hurt. He was pretty beat to hell. Alli pressed the sword into his chest lightly, making a small knick on the pale skin. "How dare ya try ta press the blame on meh!" He screamed down at him. "Look what he and ya did! Look! Mah arm is gone! Thousands of men, woman and children, dead! Because of ye two!" He yelled again as Lars tried to pull himself to his feet. Francis stared up at him, smirking at him lightly. "You still stabbed your brother in the back. How do you think the people will look at you huh? A murderer." He mumbled out at him. Francis smirked as Alli yelled and raised the sword.

Lars grabbed his wrist. "Alli. You've done enough killing for one day…" He said gently pulling the sword away from his hand. "Let him live with it." He mumbled and took the sword from him. Francis eyes went wide as he looked up at the blond and the red head. "Non…Non! Kill me. Lars…Kill me!" He yelled at his brother. The blond shook his head and wrapped his arm around his mate and pulled him away. "No. You were the one who started this whole mess! You're going to live with the fact that you caused all of this death. Every single death, every scar. It's your fault. Live with the fact that you got your mate killed." He shifted and nudged the red head onto his back. "It's over. Accept this as the end, you're finished." Lars started to limp away and Francis didn't move. He just sat there. Alli turned back and looked at the blond.

Maybe he did love his brother.

Alli turned away and laid against Lars' back. He was beat. Wanting nothing more to go home and sleep.

.:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:.~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ .:. ~.:.

"Ahh! Come 'ere lovely! Ah'm gonna git ya! Daddy's gonna git ya!" Alli chased around the little blond boy. A lot of children had been left without parents after the war. Epically Francis and Arthur's people. After Arthur's death, Francis didn't stick around. They figure that he had taken off somewhere. They didn't really care.

Scooping up the little boy, he squealed and flailed. Soon giving up and snuggling into Alli's shoulder. They had managed to make him a fake arm. Made out of metal and leather. He was a lot happier to have an arm. Even if it was fake. It was better than having one.

Lars smiled and stepped out of the castle, looking over Alli and the boy. Alli smiled and put him down. Watching the child shift and run over to Lars who shifted as well. Rubbing his nose against the pups head.

Alli smiled and walked over, petting his mate's head.

Life was good now.

It took death and hurt to make it that way, but finally there was peace.

Peace between wolf and man.

**The end. **


End file.
